The Hard Way
by Lunaruu Grey
Summary: A humor fic about two trainers from a generic town who strive to live out every trainer's dream and take on every Gym in Johto.


Disclaimer: I freaking don't own Pokemon. If I did, this would be an anime.  
  
Author's Note: A long time ago, I posted the original RAR on FanFiction.Net with hopes and dreams in my heart.  
Then, it was an abysmal failure. So I got pretty cheesed off for a while.  
But now, since it got soooo deleted, I'm reposting this thing.  
The chapters are mad short, and the humor is....awful, but hopefully, you can find it in your heart to read it and review it.  
Hopefully, you'll enjoy this thing. It follows the game pretty well until Chapter 6.   
I know this thing is cliched to high heaven, but thanks for reading it.  
  
  
  
The Hard Way: The Miscellaneous Adventures Of Rin and Rivo  
  
Prologue: Now Leaving  
  
  
In a small city just beyond New Bark Town, Rin Sovatoki's Umbreon slammed headfirst into a Pidgey.  
It's trainer ordered it to tackle again with a frantic cry of "KILL THAT THING!"  
At that point, Rin Sovatoki's Umbreon slammed into the enemy Pidgey.  
How could a person fighting a Pidgey have an Umbreon?  
It was unusual, when Umbreon saw Rin, it was so happy it evolved immediatly.  
It was unusual in itself, but Umbreon was more powerful than any other Umbreon.  
The Pidgey drew back from the blow, it was Level 2, Umbreon was Level 9.  
Pidgey seemed to be unhurt, then it toppled.   
  
Rin pumped his fist into the air in true Rookie Trainer fashion before insulting the Pidgey, the Pidgey's mother, and the Pidgey's small but extremely close circle of friends.  
The Umbreon cocked its head at it's not-all-there Trainer, and it seemed to ask, "What the frig is it with you and the insulting?"  
To this, Rin merely replied, "I like insulting things, it's what I do best. I also like hats. Heh, hats."  
  
And thus, the subject was dropped.  
  
Now this was odd that someone that dumb could get an Umbreon as a Starter.  
But there are always dumber. And it was so that Rin's best friend, one Rivo Rushataki, was dumber than he was.  
Yes, he was as stupid as a drunken turkey.   
He was the one who liked to throw old homework at people.  
He was the one who could ramble on for hours about onion rings and belts with authentic silver buckles.  
"Hey Rivo! What did you want to talk to me about?" said Rin.  
Rivo Rushataki was 12 and was Rin's best friend. Too bad he was about as dumb as Rin also.  
Rin Sovatoki was dumb too, and was also 12, but was smarter than Rivo, at least.  
Rin had black hair, so did Rivo, both were around 5 feet, 5 inches tall.  
"Well," said Rivo, grinning, "I FINALLY got a Starter Pokemon!"  
"Wow, so you finally passed Trainer Test 9, eh?"  
"Well, no, but it was close enough. The Pokemon I got isn't really good though."  
"Really? I was lucky to get Eevee! And it EVOLVED on DAY ONE! To an UMBREON!"  
"Lucky bas-, eh heh, good for ya. I got a Weedle."  
"Weedle?! Man, I feel sorry for you, but hey, it turns into Beedrill and evolves quick!"  
"Wow, it does!?" his entire face seemed to light up with joy. "Cool, I can imagine it now..........."  
  
***  
  
(Now Entering Rivo's Imagination)  
(Keep hands and feet in the ride, and this ride is not for the pregnant or weak of heart)  
(Please, no food or drink while the ride is in operation)  
  
  
"Beedrill, sweep it with a Twin-Needle!"  
  
The Beedrill banked to the left in the air, and dropped a large refridgerator onto a Magikarp.  
It then picked up a rocket launcher, and a large gun of some sort, and shot then a thousand times at the aforementioned fridge.  
The fridge blew up, and for the next eight days it rained food.  
  
"Yes! It was a tough fight, against the Magikarp, but I pulled ahead to VICTORY!"  
  
  
(Now leaving Rivo's Imagination)  
(We hope you have enjoyed the ride)  
(Personnel of the park will help you out)  
(Thank You)  
  
***  
  
"So, Rin....eh heh...yeah......Beedrill.....the power...."  
"Er.....Right. I'll...be....going.....away.....fast."  
"What? Oh, right. Well, hey, wanna go on a random quest?"  
"A random quest? Hm.....okay! But let's tell our moms who won't try and stop us!"  
"Yeah! Then we should beat ridiculously easy battles because our Pokemon rock!"  
"Yeah! Okay, I'll meet you by that big 'Now Leaving Generic Starting Town, Foratan City' sign!"  
  
It was with this that Rin went to his house.  
Due to the help of one historian who had nothing beter to do, and a gossipy Goldeen, we have obtained a transcript of what was said in the households of both Rin and Rivo.  
The transcripts read as follows:  
  
Rin: Mom, I'm going on a random quest which you won't stop an underage kid like me from going on.  
  
Rin's Mom: Sure, Rin! I'll give you a backpack and your own cell phone account!  
  
Rin: Yeah, I'm gonna go and search for very powerful creatures that can destroy me now!  
  
Rin's Mom: Okay, just remember not to get TOO horribly obliterated! Bye!  
  
Odd, but so was the way that Rin lived.  
Then we see Rivo, and his adventure began too.  
  
Rivo: Mom! I might get horribly maimed or killed by monsters! Bye!  
  
Rivo's Mom: Okay, I'll steal some of your cash and use it to buy stuff from the mall!  
  
Rivo: Nah, mom, that's what we call 'being a cheap moocher', ma!  
  
Rivo's Mom: Okay, Rivo! And take a sweater, it has a 4.8 chance of dropping 4 degrees!  
  
Rivo: Okay, mom! I'll take a piece of random clothing I don't need! See ya!  
  
Rivo then was said to have snatched a windbreaker from his closet.  
  
And so, Rivo's adventure began.  
Rin and Rivo looked from the hill at their town.  
  
"Look at the words on that sign, Rivo. It says 'Now Leaving Generic Starting Town, Foratan City'. Our hometown."  
"Whatever, hey, can we go now? I wanna battle something."  
"Yeah yeah, why don't ya go beat up on a Pidgey? There's one over there."  
  
Rin pointed at a Pidgey, standing in the grass.  
It's head was bent near the ground, looking for food.  
  
"Perfect, A Level 2 Pidgey, Unsuspecting Prey..." said Rivo.  
He released Weedle from it's Pokeball, and started to run toward the Pidgey.  
"Rivo, be careful though, Weedles-" began Rin. But he was cut off by cries of pain.  
  
"Ack! TOO STRONG! TOO FREAKING STRONG!"  
"WEEDLE!"  
"PIDGEY! PIDGEY!"  
Oh, SONOVA-"  
"WEEEEEEDDDDLLLEEEEEE!"  
"OOOWWW!! THE PAIN!THE PAIN!"  
"WEEDLE!"  
"PIDGGGEEYYY!"  
"NO! Not the Tackle...I beg of you....."  
"WEEDLE!"  
"ACK! THE PAIN! AGONY! MY FREAKIN' APPENDIX!"  
"PIDGEY!"  
"WEEEDDDLLLE!"  
  
The Pidgey tossed away Rivo and his Weedle as if they were week-old bags of garbage, and hastily returned to preening its feathers and hunting for worms.  
  
"Oy, Riv, they're weak to Flyings, bugs are."  
"Hey, man, tha'ts what THEY say?"  
"Who's 'they?'"  
"You know...those guys...the stupid people."  
"Are you one of them?"  
"No, I'm one of THEM, not one of THEM."  
"...But you said-"  
"No, I didn't."  
  
He immediatly clammed up, stuck his hands in his pockets, and started to look very, very suspicious.  
With a sigh, Rin just walked away on the dust-beaten path to New Bark.  
A few minutes later, after sulking a lot and looking extremely unsavoury, Rivo followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post-Fic Rantings: Yeah, DAMN, did that suck to high heaven.  
It was the first Pokemon fic I've ever written. In the spirit of many OTs, it really sucks.  
Wanna see a REAL OT? They're there, but real hard to find. 'Travelling The Twisted Path' by Blue9Tiger's pretty good, though.  
Well, Chapter 1 should be up in 2 days, which is sad, because it shouldn't take 2 days to write for something as weak-sauce as this.  
Seeya then! 


End file.
